


A Snowy Start To Christmas

by itsinthestars



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, F/M, Holidays, Log Cabin, Sex, Snow, Snowman, Stowe, Vermont, near Christmas, partofreyloveholidayweek, plaid flannel shirts, sex scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 04:50:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17114801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsinthestars/pseuds/itsinthestars
Summary: Rey and Ben make it early to his family's cabin in Stowe, Vermont, before Christmas. Being alone together is a plus for them even if it also includes making a snowman...





	A Snowy Start To Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> Day 6 of the Reyloveholiday week. This is a new one-shot. The theme: Snow.

Through the thin linen curtains covering the window, Rey could see the shadow of falling snow. She grinned and then moaned, closing her eyes. She moved, feeling Ben move inside her. 

"Ben, mmm..." She bit her lip, opened her eyes, and looked down at her boyfriend's calm face. His beautiful brown eyes looked deep into her own, as if touching her soul. She gasped quietly, as she felt one of his large hands gently squeeze her waist, the other at her ass, caressing her, making her feel the start of a tremor. 

"Rey," Ben whispered as he moaned in unison with Rey. He quickened his pace to match Rey's. Rey had one hand on his taut stomach, the other over his hand on her waist. She moved a pace faster, needing Ben closer, and closer...Rey took a large breath in and breathed out loudly with a moan, the tingles reaching to her toes. Ben saw his girlfriend's mouth part, eyes closed taking in her release. He continued moving, at a slower pace. 

Rey put his hand from her waist to her other ass cheek. He squeezed both immediately as she put her hands on his broad shoulders. She moved down and kissed one scar that was on his left shoulder. She stuck out her tongue and lightly circled it then kissed it, making Ben moan even louder, and thrust faster and deeper, until he shivered and closed his eyes. Rey kissed his chin, then up to his cheek, to his eyelid, making Ben open his eyes slowly. "Hey," she whispered lovingly. 

Ben moved his hands, trailing his finger tips from her lower back. Rey moved back up, staring deep into his eyes, as he cupped her breasts, squeezing gently, making her arch her back. "You're always so beautiful," Ben whispered as he gently brought Rey back down to kiss her on the lips. He moved them so they were facing each other, on their sides. He grabbed the warm blanket that ended up near their feet, and covered them. 

Rey put ran her fingers through his silky dark hair, "Mmm...I know what we should do next?"

Ben tried to catch his breath, "Hmmm... yeah?"

Rey grinned brightly, "Let's make a snowman."

Ben raised his eyebrows, "Huh?"

Rey sat up, the blanket moving down to her waist, "It's the perfect time!"

Ben sat up and looked her way, looking bewildered, "Really? Now?"

"Before it gets dark, let's go!" Rey moved away, got up from the bed and walked toward the bathroom, naked. 

Ben looked at her until she shut the door. He closed his eyes and sighed with exhaustion, lying back down. He whispered, "But, we just got here."

The snow had stopped falling, but everywhere there was a trace of snow. Rey and Ben, with gloves on, were both dressed in dark jeans, boots, and plaid flannel shirts. Rey wore Ben's blue one, where it looked oversized on her. Ben wore his favorite red one. They were almost done in making their snowman. 

"It looks okay," Ben observed, crossing his arms. 

Rey scoffed, "It's just one big ball and the small head above is tilted."

Ben shook his head, "It looks fine, like how one would look made in 10 minutes. We should go back inside. It's getting colder each minute," he said as he put an arm around Rey's shoulder. 

Rey put an arm around his waist, "It's missing something...hang on...." Rey started to say as she looked at the snowman closely. It had small branches for arms, little rocks for the eyes and more rocks forming a smile. There was a carrot for the nose, from ones they had just bought from a local market. Rey still looked at the snowman when she asked, "So, when are your parents coming up here?"

Ben smirked knowing how his parents were, "Probably right before Christmas Eve. My dad's probably going to be cranky throughout their car ride up here. I know from experience." 

Rey rolled her eyes and looked at Ben, "I don't get why he doesn't like it here in Stowe. In Vermont! It's beautiful here." She raised her arm and moved it back and forth. "And your cabin. I'm shocked you lot don't come up here more often." Rey put her hand down and wrapped her arm around Ben, snuggling her face against his shirt. 

Ben wrapped his arms around Rey, "My mom's parents bought this years ago and left it for her and Uncle Luke. They have too many memories here to ever sell, but now mom and dad barely even make it here for Christmas. He thinks Boston and Vermont look the same. Snow here, snow there. He wishes we would go someplace warmer."

Rey lifted her head to look at Ben, "I love wherever it snows. To me, that's a part of Christmas."

Ben looked at her with adoration, "You're right."

Rey suddenly moved from Ben and ran toward the few steps back inside, "I know what's missing!" She yelled. 

"Rey?" Ben asked, but she was already gone. He looked away, toward the wintry trees surrounding the private road leading to the Skywalker's two-story log cabin. Their closest neighbors were a mile away. It was quiet, and Ben relished in it, feeling peaceful here than in Boston, where he and Rey resided, and were professors at a nearby university. 

Ben closed his eyes and took it in, until he heard Rey yell, "I've got it!" She raised a dark green plaid flannel shirt. 

He frowned and pointed, "That's my shirt."

Rey walked toward their snowman, "Yup, now it's going on Snowy."

Ben walked closer to Rey, "You named it."

"Of course." Rey said as she unbuttoned the shirt, and put one branch through a sleeve. "Help me with the other branch please." Ben grabbed the other sleeve of the shirt. 

After Snowy was dressed, Ben said, "It looks more festive, I guess." 

Rey had one hand near her mouth, index finger under her bottom lip, and sighed, "It looks awful."

Ben walked behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. He put his chin carefully on top of her head, "We can try again tomorrow," he offered. 

Rey shrugged, "I guess," she said as she moved her head to raise her lips. Ben leaned down and they kissed. Rey broke the kiss and said, "Now let's make some hot chocolate, and start decorating Solo. It's almost Christmas!" They walked together toward the family room sliding door. 

"Rey..." Ben said as he opened the door for her to walk in first.

She looked back, "What?"

Ben closed the door behind them, and gave a genuine smile, "I'm looking forward to spending our first Christmas together," he finished reaching for her hand. 

Rey took his hand, interlocking their fingers and wrinkled her nose and smiled, "Good. Let's make it special."

**Author's Note:**

> I had to include some plaid, right? Feel free to leave any feedback, and thank you for reading! Happy Holidays :)


End file.
